Snowman
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Kaz is moving away, and Oliver doesn't want to accept it.


**Since I've taken such a love for the bond between Kaz and Oliver, the idea of doing a fic where one of them is moving has been on my mind for a while. Finally, I was able to capture that idea through the snow. **

** Fair warning that they don't go all the way in this one. In fact, in terms of my action in my one-shots, this might be the tamest. But I hope the emotional build-up and the layer of what happens is enough to hold your interest.**

** So enough with the intro, and onto the fic!**

* * *

Oliver curled the fresh fallen snow into his glove-covered hands. He remembered waking up to see snowflakes drifting from the gray sky, falling to the ground in slow motion. He desperately wished they would stand into a standstill, but no luck. The snow petals continued their leisurely descent, and the red hands on his clock kept ticking.

Packing his body in his warmest jacket, extra thick socks, gloves – the whole nine yards – he went outside. Most schools in the area refused to close for a snow day, but the principal of Logan High School got roped into hitting the Alps with his wife, which meant freshmen through seniors got a glorious week off. But Oliver's first reaction to stepping out into daylight was recoiling from the brightness slipping through the snow-studded cracks in the sky.

Things were going to change. Everyone promised him that they wouldn't, but Oliver wasn't stupid.

The instant he felt something cold hit his head, he turned around. But immediately, he wished he hadn't.

"Hey," Kaz said. He was all bundled up too, a red and black scarf hanging around his neck.

"Hey."

"I can't believe it's snowing. When was the last time that happened? When we were in first grade?" Oliver shrugged, even though there was no doubt in his mind that Kaz was right. How could he forget some of the best days of his life? "Our moms wouldn't let us leave the house until we were packed in our snow clothes like marshmallows! Then when we got to the park, we stripped all of it off and ran naked in the snow."

Oliver sighed, a smile forming across his face. "We would have lasted longer if that girl didn't catch us under that big spider structure."

"Your mom went crazy when she found us," Kaz said. "She wouldn't let you come over to my house because she thought I was a bad influence."

"She wasn't totally right about that." Kaz gently shoved Oliver, and they both laughed, before a blanket of silence fell over them.

Was this the plan? Were they just not going to talk about it in the hopes that they could push time away? If Oliver could do that, he would talk about germs and spiders, let his mouth spill out every last word about even the things he hated the most if it meant that Kaz would be forced to stay with him and listen.

Oliver shook when he felt Kaz's arm around his shoulders. He hated this. It didn't matter what crazy scheme, or brilliant escape plan his mind concocted. He could only run from reality for so long, and in a couple hours, it was coming back for him. Even through their long-sleeves and layers, Oliver could feel Kaz's warmth running through him.

"Don't go crying on me," Kaz said. "When it's this cold, your tears will probably be freeze on your face."

"Shut up. I'm not gonna cry."

Not anymore. He had done enough of that yesterday.

* * *

Moving?

Oliver thought Kaz was joking, trying to get back at him for not giving him a bite of his hamburger the other day. But the seconds passed, and Kaz didn't bust into the grin that always gave him away. The impact of his best friend's words hit Oliver like a freight train, ramming into him over and over until he was too messed up to think straight.

Angry. Sad. Lonely. Lost.

The initial fury at Kaz for dropping this bombshell on him the day before he was moving melded into regret. Having to dwell on it for weeks would have been difficult, but now Oliver couldn't go back, and properly treasure every minute that they had left together. He would have laughed harder at Kaz's stupid jokes, and he would have spent an extra hour talking on the phone about the comic book they had been thinking of since they started high school. He would have looked at Kaz more, because as silly and even impossible as it sounded, Oliver couldn't help but worry that they would forget each other.

People always promise that they would stay in touch, but distance is merciless. A couple obligatory messages later, separate friends, separate schools and lives widen the distance until it feels weird to talk to someone who you used to tell everything. How many elementary school friends had Oliver lost touch with, even though they had spent the night over at his house, locked in hour-long video game matches, and screaming with him and Kaz during horror movie marathons?

Sure, Oliver thought about messaging them, but what was the point? They would go back and forth for an hour or two, then inch away from each other again. And these were people who still lived in the same city. How easy would it be when Kaz lived in a whole different state?

One of Kaz's relatives struck it rich, and offered the family a huge house, complete with a sprawling backyard. Each sibling would have their own room. Oliver understood that it was an awesome opportunity, and not very many people would turn down a taste of the good life, but Kaz's parents couldn't take him away like this. Not after everything he and Kaz had been through together, everything that they still had left to do.

What would happen to Mighty Med? It was a fantasy realized in real life, and he was having the time of his life, but it just wouldn't be the same without Kaz. They were a team.

So yesterday's impromptu farewell dinner went from awkward silences, and burping contests between Kaz's brothers, to a one-person screaming match before Oliver stormed out. He hadn't meant to get so worked up. Their parents were taking the obligatory stroll down memory lane, recalling a bunch of stories about their kids and all the fun times they had. It was torture to Oliver, who had to sit there listening to all these reminders that the most important person in his life, the one who was by his side every day, was suddenly not going to be there.

It was stupid. Kaz's mom joked that Oliver should help Kaz pack, because, big surprise, Kaz was taking his sweet time even though he had known about his move for two months. That was when Oliver snapped, venom spewing at every single person at the table.

His rant started with Kaz's parents, as he called them insensitive for moving away his best friend, and money-hungry, which was way out of line, but he was way too worked up in the moment for manners. Then his own parents tried to stop him, so they got in the line of fire for not being more supportive, and forcing him to come over and eat dinner like everything was fine, when he didn't even want to come in the first place. And just because they were all there, each of Kaz's siblings got a little taste of his fury, yelling at them for being so excited to move, like they couldn't wait to get away from this city, and by extension, him. Oliver was going to miss Kaz's siblings, even the younger ones who climbed on him like a jungle gym.

The more he yelled, the sadder he got, so when he got to Kaz, he was openly crying that Kaz didn't have the guts to stop this, and was a coward for only telling him yesterday. Then he said that Kaz was a huge jerk, and that they wouldn't be friends anymore. He didn't mean it. Seeing the hurt look on Kaz's face was one of the hardest things he had ever done. But he wasn't going to stand there and take it, so he ran off, slamming the door for effect.

His parents were furious, but they didn't ground him or lecture him because they knew everything he said had been out of frustration. The next morning, they went over to Kaz's house for brunch, this time letting Oliver stay home before they went over to say goodbye a couple hours later.

* * *

"Let's make a snowman," Kaz said.

Oliver wasn't really in the mood to lug a bunch of snow around, but when Kaz burst into a long "_pleaseeeee_," puppy dog eyes lit up in full adorableness, Oliver was powerless. Kaz didn't play fair.

Building a snowman was a lot harder than it looked. Founding snow that was compact enough was one beast. Not getting frostbite in their fingers was another. But it was exactly what Oliver wanted. Even when Kaz started talking about the new house, Oliver felt like they were lost in this dream space. Snowflakes were free-falling, thickening the fresh blanket covering the earth. Nobody else. No other place in the world. Just Kaz and Oliver. Just like it should have been.

It was a _terrible_ snowman, the kind of disfigured creature that looked it belonged in a scary video game. They both liked this one better than a perfect, boring, anyway. Their hands nearly frozen and faces assaulted by the biting cold, Oliver and Kaz went inside to warm up.

* * *

The crackle of the fire popped intermittently along the lulled roar, flames flowing back and forth in the fireplace. Kaz and Oliver's snow clothes had become a trail leading up to Oliver's room, where they changed into some warm clothes. Finding something for Kaz was surprisingly easy, though none of his socks would suit Kaz's size tens, so his best friend had to settle for being barefoot.

For what was probably the first time in their friendship, they were sitting on the living room and didn't have the TV on. No superhero-themed cartoon or violent video game that they shouldn't have had in the first place. There was nothing to interrupt the two of them in this moment, one that would be their last together for a while.

It had been Kaz's suggestion that they sit so close together, sure that their shared body warmth would help them fend off the cold that much more quickly. How Oliver ended up with his head on Kaz's shoulder was still up in the air, but Kaz hadn't pushed him away, so Oliver figured it was okay.

"I'm going to keep half of my new room clean so you won't have to drown in my mess when you come over."

"Yeah, right. You won't last two days before all your new clothes and stuff are piled across you room. I bet you won't be able to see your floor by the first weekend."

Kaz laughed. "You're probably, right. But just call me a few days before and I'll get someone to clean it for you."

Oliver settled against his best friend, sinking into Kaz's side a little more. "You're not done packing, are you?"

"Nope."

"Are your parents gonna be mad?"

"Nah. I left a note asking my brothers and sisters to finish for me. I'd just rather be here, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

When Kaz reached out and took hold of his hand, Oliver tensed a little. Soon, his fingers were spreading, so Kaz could slip his own along the gaps between them. Two high school boys holding hands was far from the norm, but there was something inherently comforting in the gesture. After the initial surprise wore off, Oliver relaxed back into the hush of the moment, listening to the fires snap and sizzle against one another. He felt his head being tilted to his left, and seconds later, his face was just inches away from Kaz, his best friend closing the distance between their lips in a kiss.

Oliver didn't feel the Earth shake, or give him images of soaring high above the sky, but it was his first kiss, simple and innocent, with Kaz.

Kaz pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. For the first time, his best friend didn't have his usual sureness about him. The small smile that spread across his face almost looked sheepish, shy even. Without an ounce of hesitation swimming through his body, Oliver snuck in one more kiss.

Their kisses grew longer, their lips separating only for an instant before they found each other again, pressed even tighter. He had never noticed how full Kaz's lips were in comparison to his own, but each time he kissed them, Oliver felt their fullness, and made him want to do it again. Over and over, until their mouths started to ache from friction. Even then, they continued, their tongues just as energetic to meet in an even more smoldering kiss.

Oliver's entire body shook when he felt Kaz's tongue along his own. Neither of them knew what they were doing, but that only increased their excitement. Kaz's tongue, which was larger and wetter than he would have ever anticipated, probed deep into his mouth, making his heart beat so fast that his chest hurt a little. Oliver was just as eager, kissing back with as much power as his lungs could give him. The wet sloppy sloshing sound of their tongues waging war between their mouths reverberated in Oliver's ears, spreading a warmth through his whole body. The ardent kisses swept that heat through his fingers and toes, but found its epicenter at his crotch.

He had never been so hard in his life, a fact that he was desperately trying to conceal from Kaz, but suddenly Kaz was pushing him onto his back, and their crotches were aligned. Instinctively, Oliver's legs raised off the floor. Kaz was just as hard as he was, and his cheeks were stained with heat. Had he ever seen Kaz blush before? It definitely didn't seem like a normal occurrence, which was a shame because the expression on Kaz's face was one of the most adorable things Oliver had ever seen.

His attention was immediately re-diverted when Kaz grind against him again, practically humping him, Oliver's body following without resistance. Between the roaring fire and their bodies rocking back and forth underneath their clothes, both boys were sweating profusely. So Oliver was thankful for the break to peel each other's clothes off, because a couple more seconds of Kaz dry-humping him, and he would have definitely come.

Oliver gulped when his hands curled around the waistband of Kaz's tight white briefs, the tent at the front looking menacingly big. There was a spot of pre-cum where the circumcised head pressed against the underwear. A gasp escaped his mouth when he saw Kaz's bare crotch, a hard five-inch length pulsing above a set of big hairless balls. There were no words to describe the sense of awe that coursed through Oliver when he watched Kaz's dick spring free and thwack against his stomach. It was just a dick, very similar to shape and size to his own, but the intimacy of it all, seeing Kaz fully exposed had Oliver's throat dry and his own balls churning in anticipation.

Soon, Kaz was giving him the same treatment, but not before teasing him a bit. He shuddered when Kaz pressed his thumb against his cockhead, covered in his black briefs, and sighed when his best friend finally pulled the fabric from his body.

Kaz's dick was just a little thicker, while Oliver's was a fraction of an inch longer, an estimation Oliver made when Kaz pushed their dicks together, and wrapped his hand around both shafts. How Oliver managed to not come right then and there, he had no idea. Desperate to distract himself, and suddenly hyperaware of how much time had passed since they had last kissed, Oliver brought their lips together again.

The wet smacking of their mouths intensified the ecstasy pouring through his veins. This was so much more intense than masturbating, which Oliver didn't even do that much anyway. Kaz's hand was leagues more stimulated, curving on the upstroke as if this was a perfected technique that Kaz had spent hours crafting. Knowing his best friend, Oliver could believe that Kaz had jerked off like this many times during the week. Becoming a part of Kaz's routine only turned Oliver on even more.

What was Kaz thinking about right now? Was his mind overflowing with thoughts of Oliver, like Oliver's was of him?

Oliver pulled away from the kiss, both out of a need to breathe, and a desire to see Kaz's face when he came. It was an expression that would be seared into his brain forever: the corners of Kaz's mouth twitching and his eyes half-lidded, his tongue coming forward to sweep over this lips for a second, and his entire faced covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Orgasm wasn't something that Oliver would have ever associated with beauty, but that was the best way to describe what he was seeing. Kaz's face in this moment was beautiful.

And geez, he came like his dick was trying to expel every drop of cum from his balls. Maybe it was his germophobic tendencies, but Oliver didn't even like coming on his own stomach, always turning onto his side, or sitting up to come in front of him instead. But when he felt Kaz's thick seed shooting across his own dick and stomach, he was amazed. His own orgasm followed seconds later, his body buzzing with the force of release. His toes curled, and he whined as he humped Kaz's hand, sliding his dick up and down Kaz's length, over and over until his orgasm subsided.

They collapsed onto each other, their hot heavy breaths flowing between their faces. Kaz was on top of Oliver, their foreheads pressed together while Kaz stroked Oliver's cheek. It was hard to believe Kaz could be this gentle, this tender, considering how he was always brimming with this fun confidence, but feeling his best friend's fingers gliding across his cheek, Oliver was filled with a longing like never before.

_Don't go_.

He hadn't meant to say it out loud. Kaz didn't respond, and Oliver was glad that he didn't. He settled for wrapping his arms around Kaz's back, and closing his eyes, their sweaty bodies stuck together beside the slowly weakening fire, while their disfigured snowman in the backyard continued melting away into slush.

* * *

**Hopefully this was a good read. I actually went back and forth about whether they should go all the way, but ultimately decided to end the action where I did because that was where the moment felt "complete."**

**I'm pretty happy with how this turned out, but I'd love to hear your opinions, so please review!**


End file.
